Book II: Frozen
by SSJ Phoenix
Summary: The remake of Run Away Prince since I changed Phoenix quiet a bit. This one is violent and more in character. Heh, judge for youselves! Vegeta & Phoenix get together. (Book I is on my site, I didn't write it) (chap 4 & 5 new!)
1. Rival Arrival

Chapter 1: Rival Arrival  
  
Airlia bent down to wash her hands before she was to serve lunch on her girl's day out with her five year old daughter but things changed quickly. She heard a noise in the bushes and as she turned around quickly, she got shot. By her own mate. Kakkarot.  
Little Phoenix screamed as she watched her father, claded in hunters clothing shooting her mother in the head. She watched as her mother fell. Hitting herself on a sharp rock and falling into the stream.  
The water turned a deep blood red as her mother's body floated past her. Phoenix, horror strucken, looked down at her mother. Her face turned white and her screams never made it pass her lips.  
When she turned to look away the gun barrel loomed right in her face. It was held by none other then her father.  
He looked at her, smirking snisterly as he spoke, "You're next..." then fired....  
  
Phoenix shot up in her bed, pespiering and shuddering violently. She was panting as she slowly got it together. Her hand dived into her desk beside her bed and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. She popped two 500 mg pills down her throat, then brought her legs up to her chest and hugged them while she tried to get rid of the horrid dream.  
"...It can't continue like this...I need a drink." Phoenix grumbled softly after a few minutes then grabbed her clothes and started to dress. She slipped on her one piece red suit that shorts and tank top combined, her baggy black pants with flames to the knees, red weights for her wrists, big black boots with a zipper on the side and grabed her leather jacket. Then flew out of her bedroom window in a hurry.  
For three hours she flew before she reached a small western like town.  
She touched down next to some gangster filled bar and entered.  
The bar was filled with large gruff men and tough-looking women all with hair that looks ridiculious. They all seem to wear leather and liked to rough house, laugh loudly and drink their selfs unconcious.  
Grunting in distaste she sat herself down at the bar and tried not to inhale the wrench smell of the men around her.  
The bartender noticed her and approched. "Hey kid, you're a bit young ain't ya?" He asked, laughing at her but his eyes were on her well developped form. "Hrm.. course you could persuade me somehow to let you drink..." He grinned, as he ran his hand over her face; His thumb moving over her lips with a little pressure.  
She looked at him with an innocent air then quickly bite his thumb and wouldn't let go.  
He yelled out in incredible pain as she slowly added pressure to dig her teeth in further. "Let go!!" He shouted and was rewarded with her ripping his thumb off, spurting blood all over the counter and both of them. He nearly fainted.  
Unfortunatly for him she didn't want that. Phoenix spat out the thumb and grabbed him by the collar and tossed him into the wall. Right over where two large gangsters where drinking. The bartender's head was smashed by the force of hitting the wall and his body fell on the table of the gangster, gushing blood and brains all over them. Angered as hell they got up and went over to her, aiming guns at her head.  
Phoenix's eyes flashed. She hated guns, especially after her nightmares. In a flash she grabbed them both by the arms holding the guns and broke them without a second thought. Then as they howled out in pain she tossed off her coat and wrist weights then in a violent outburst she dug her hands in their chest and grabbed their hearts in her palms then blew them up with a simple ki blast.  
After seeing the display of homocide the gangs left in the bar quickly took out all their guns and starts to shoot at her without hesitation.  
Seeing them whip the guns out she powered up quickly and zipped out of their range and infront of the door before they had a chance to look her over twice. She waited till they all ran out of ammo.  
"Hey where is her bloody body, mates?" One of the guys asked, looking at the spot they were all shooting at.  
Phoenix grined and whistled at them to get their attention.  
They all quickly turned and stared in horror.  
"Bye bye, boys!" She shouted and sent out her own volley of ki balls at them before they got any real chance to run for it. They fell one after another as either their heads or chest were blown clean through. After she saw all of them lying at her feet she turned to the cowaring in the far corner. Phoenix spat in disgust. "You're all worthless! You are a discrase to women everywhere!" She shouted, took a quick moment to count how many they were then fired one huge black ki ball at them, disintragrating instantly.  
After she was done with that she took a moment to amire her work and count the bodies. She smiled devilishly and went to clean her arms off. Once she was done with that she took out a piece of paper and add the number '89' to the long list.  
She put it away and got dressed again the walked out of the bar. She stopped as she noticed a very interesting thing.  
It was a motorcycle. A black with flames one to be exact. Seeing as she had an obsession for flamed things she quickly walked back into the bar and pick pocketed everyone for keys. Once she had them all she carried them out and dropped them on the ground, next to the bike. One by one she tried the keys till finally she founded it. She ripped off the other keys on the ring then shot another ki ball at the other keys, melting them all them all.  
Happily, Phoenix got on the bike and started it up. She licked her lips as she heard it purr loudly then took off out of town. She loved the feeling of flying but having a 1000 pounds of steel under her while being grounded felt even better!  
  
Kakkarot sat horrified in his bed as he sensed his daughter's activities. This was killing him from the inside. This happend several times every month and he wasn't strong enough to stop her anymore. Phoenix had out powered him quickly after the fall of her mother. It was only a matter of a dozen years. It's been two years now since she over powered him and a year since he stopped trying to get in her way. The last times he tried to stop her he had suffered under her brutal blows.  
He sighed deeply and picked up a photo from his bedside stand. Kakkarot's fingers glided over the face of his dead wife and his five year old daughter. A tear rolled over his cheek and onto the photo. How Kakkarot wished to have that happy family again...but it was gone, dead.  
"Oh Airlia, Airlia! She continues! She kills without mercy and doesn't think of it as wrong! Only as revenge.. If only you hadn't died..." He trailed off as he tried to hold in his tears. "It has to stop. Please Airlia...I pray for you to help me. How can I stop her without killing my little girl?" He begged, kissing his wife's photo then wiped it clean and placing it back in it's place.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The Prince walked down the palace hall in anger. His training was distrubed yet again by his father. The King had summond him to the court room and wanted it now. Which ment he didn't have time to change out of his training shorts nor clean himself of all the sweat that was running down his body. He growled as he pushed the heavy doors open and glared up at the figure on the throne. "What do you want this time you old buzzard?!" Vegeta practicaly barked.  
The King didn't even react to the insult which was odd to the Prince. His father simply pointed to the left side of the court room.  
Vegeta turned his head to look and gulped hard at the sight.  
There, lined up in two large rows were saiyan women. They were dressed in their best armors. All at once they looked at his half naked sweaty body with the most hungeriest of looks.  
Vegeta instinctivly moved a step to the right not wanting to be in the court room at all. Even in the palace with all these women here.  
"They'll be entering the tornament to decide which one will be your mate, Vegeta. They are the best on the planet. So you better get a good look at them cause one of them shall be yours soon enough!" The King annouced, smirking at the fear in his boy.  
The Prince grumbled. "I don't need a tornament to tell me who I want to mate with!" Vegeta shouted.  
The King frowned a little but didn't yell back. "Fine. Then by all means pick one right now." King Vegeta grinned as the Prince took on a somewhat surprised look on his face. He knew his son wouldn't know who to pick.  
Vegeta took another coscious look at the women. This time they were standing more at attention, trying desperately to show off their body muscles and chest. He sneered at them and turned his gaze away. "Disgusting display. They aren't even worth my time or title of my mate." He crossed his arms and glared at his father.  
"Well that's just to bad for you Vegeta cause the tornament is still on!" His father stated and waved him off. "Now get out of here, you brat."  
Growling deeply Prince Vegeta stormed out of the court room and down the halls till he reached his chambers. Angerly he started to throw things around and kick his desks and chairs. In his anger he picked up a bed side desk and threw it against the wall, smashing it into pieces. But wood wasn't the only thing he head hit the floor; something metallic hit the floor. Curious to what it would be since he never kepted anything in his desks he when up to the smashed desk. Pushing aside the pieces of wood he dug out a round flat object. Frowning he examined it over a few times then it clicked in his head. This was the device Kakkarot had given Bardock to give to him.  
The Prince turned it every which way, trying to find an opening but with no luck. It was seal up tight with the only exception of a line that when all around the object in the middle. Growling, Vegeta tossed the object to the ground. " Baka Kakkarot! Didn't even tell me how to use this blasted device! How am I supposed to find Kakkarot if I dont' know how to work it!" Vegeta shouted and to his amazement the thing started beeping.  
It shot open in the middle and showed a small screen like his scouter being held by the two halves of the casing.  
Blinking in surprise the Prince advance and glanced down at the screen. There was a small white light beeping on and off in the far corner of the black and green screen. This brought an evil smile to Vegeta's face. He picked up the object and started to pack his stuff quickly.  
By midnight he was all packed and managed to infiltrate the space ship warehouse. He quickly took the controls in the control room and made all the peperations for liftoff. Then he seated himself in his space pod and gave the orders manually to the computer for take off. Within seconds he was leaving the planet's atmosphere. He plugged in Kakkarot's device to the space pod so all he had to do was wait and see where this device took him.  
  
After three long months he finally was landing. His space pod landed just a mile away from Kakkarot's house in the middle of the night.  
Kakkarot jumped from his bed and put on boxers as he went to the window to see what the rather large noise was. He was sure it wasn't his daughter. She was gone for a week to get new training wear and equipment. Which gave him a week of peaceful rest, more or less. Seeing nothing he got his pants on as well and was about to leave when a knock on the door stopped him.  
When Kakkarot opened the door he nearly had a heart attack. "V- Vegeta?!" He stared at the little man in front of him before wrapping him and a big bear hug. "Kami! I thought you would never come to visit!!"  
"Ah! Release me, you big baka!" The Prince shouted, trying to get free.  
"Oh, heh, sorry sir." Kakkarot appollogized, dropping his friend and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "What brings you here?" He asked as he lead Vegeta in the house.  
"Conflicts...Father's being an asshole again with his traditions." Vegeta grumbled, taking a seat in one of the arm-chairs.  
"Oh? What tradition this time?" Kakkarot asked as he got in the opposit chair.  
"Mating. He wants to hold a tornament for my mate since I have yet to bother to choice one in the pass 15 years." Vegeta sighed.  
"Hrm. Well you're welcome to stay here as long as you want. Hell you might even find a mate here! Thought I don't think your dad would approve..." Kakkarot said while scratching the back of his head.  
Vegeta simply noded. "I'm not looking for a mate anyways. So... Who is this girl you wanted me to see that you couldn't show me in your video message?"  
Kakkarot face went a bit pale and sad. "She's not here...She's out for the week getting training equipment."  
"Oh, so she is a fighter or is these things for you simply?" Vegeta asked somewhat interested.  
Kakkarot fell silent for a moment before answering. "She is a fighter. Probably around your level, near it at least."  
Vegeta frowned. "How can that be possible?!" Shouted as he shot out of his chair.  
"...See for yourself. She doesn't hide her power often." Kakkarot said lowly.  
The Prince stold still before he clicked on his scouter. Kakkarot was right. She was mearly 4000 digits lower then he. Vegeta let out a low growl. "What made her go so high?"  
"I don't really know for sure. All I know is she is an angery child." Kakkarot sighed.  
Prince Vegeta sighed as well and sat back down. "And where is this mate of yours anyways?" He asked after calming down.  
Kakkarot dropped his head, not answering.  
Vegeta got the picture. "Oh, sorry to hear that."  
"Me too. Come you must be hungry after your long voyage." Kakkarot said sadly as he made his way to the kitchen.  
They ate, talked a little more about old times and then went to bed.  
  
The week passed to quickly for them, they trained the days away and talked the nights. Before they knew it they heared the loud roaring of an engine stopping beside the door.  
"Is that her?" Vegeta asked, looking up at Kakkarot from his meal.  
"Definately. Listen, watch out. She has developped a really big hatred for men, especially humans but men none the less." Kakkarot said and quickly shut up as his daughter came in the kitchen door.  
Phoenix took a look a the two and frowned deeply. "Who the hell is this?!" She growled and she grabbed Vegeta by the hair roughly.  
Kakkarot quickly stold up. "Phoenix, please! That's Prince Vegeta!"  
She took a look at him and released him. "Hrmph! What are you doing in my house Prince-ling?" she said as she took a seat at the table.  
Growling and holding his head a bit, Vegeta glared at her. "Visiting your father what does it look like you brat!? You would be killed for such rudeness on my planet you know that!?"  
"Well I'm not on your planet now am I? You're on mine! So If you want to stay here learn my rules!" Phoenix growled at him, taking her portion of food.  
Vegeta glared at her. "Don't threaten me you brat. I am stronger then you!"  
Phoenix liften an eyebrow and examined him. "Not by much Prince- ling!"  
Surprised Vegeta lifted an eyebrow. "How can you tell?"  
Phoenix rolled her eyes. "I don't need these things my dad calls scouters to tell me anything. I sence ki. So if you can't hide it well enough I can tell. Which would cost you heavy in battle if your toy isn't there or fast enough." She explained between bites of food.  
The Prince mused on this. She did have a point which ment she had an advantage in battle. He smirked as a thought poped in his mind. "Then why not prove it? I challenge you to an all out fight."  
Her eyebrow lifted at the thought but before she could agree her father added: "No killing allowed."  
Frowning at him. "Fine with me. After I beat him up he'll wish he was dead!"  
Kakkarot sighed.  
Vegeta grinned. "We'll see, brat."  
Phoenix glared at him. "Starting first thing after breakfast then!"  
Both agreeing Phoenix left the table and back out to unload the wagon that was attached to her motorcycle.  
Prince Vegeta took a moment to finish his meal. "Why does she have such colorful hair if you said she was born a bright redhead?" He finally asked as they cleaned up the place.  
"Not long after her mother died she had nightmares and waking up she looked in the mirror. To her, she looked like her mother and it was getting to her. So she went into town with her grand-mother, without telling me and got it died black resemble more a saiyan. But over the years she got this obsession with fire so she let her tips stay red and added the yellow for effect. Even her clothes are the same. Her training pants have costum flames on them made. She'll kill anyone who doesn't do as she wants." Kakkarot explained while sitting back in the living room.  
"Hrm. There is a lot more saiyan in her then human then." Vegeta smirked a little.  
"She doesn't have any human in her. Her mother wasn't human at all. She is a FireClaw or what these humans call them a werewolf. Something like us and our Ozaroo form expect not as big or uncontrolable. But she yet to learn to transform." Kakkarot sighed. "She doesn't want to be hunted like her mother's kin."  
Vegeta took it all in. The first thing he was taught to do was to know his opponent as best he could and this was good information for his upcoming battle with the little she-devil. "And I trust she fights the same way you do?"  
Kakkarot smirked a little. "Use to. She has her own style and special moves. So you can't depend on knowing my moves to beat her."  
"A challenge it shall be then. I can't wait." Vegeta smirked back. "Alright then I'm going to rest for the night." He announced as he started to walk up the staires.  
"Good idea. You'll need it old friend." Kakkarot said, hoping deep inside Vegeta would win. 


	2. No Mercy

Chapter 2: No Mercy  
  
Meanwhile, back on Vegetasei, the saiyans were in a masse hestaria. They were trying desperately to find their missing Prince. They even took the time to communicate with every allied planet and even some neutral ones. But with no luck what so ever.The Palace was in chaos as the King killed without thinging. He even declaired a reward for the one who found Vegeta first.  
Bardock, former trainer and friend of the Prince, knew exactly where the missing Prince was but debated on whether or not he should tell the King. Sighing, he went to the King and asked to take a ship to go in search for the Prince.  
Agreeing to anyone that who would take his or her time off to find the Prince, the King fave Bardock not only the fastest ship they had but a crew of his chosing. But unfortunatly for him there was a catch. The captain of the King's guards must go with him.  
Bardock was never fond of Nappa, in fact he down right hated him. Nappa was a total idiot who only had the luck of having one of the strongest ki's on the planet. Frustrated as Nappa got on the ship, Bardock mentally kicked himself in the tail for not leaving in secret.  
Soon, Bardock, his sons Radditz and Tales, and that fool Nappa were off on the hunt for the Prince.  
"Where are we headed first?" Asked Nappa.  
"You'll see, just be patient sir." Bardock answered without looking at him and hoping Nappa would just be quiet.  
Nappa growled at him. "Tell me soldier!!"  
Bardock sighed. "To Chikyuu, sir. My youngest lives there."  
"What does that traitor have to do with the Prince?" Nappa asked, not remembering Prince Vegeta's childhood.  
Bardock rolled his eyes at Nappa's sheer stupidity. "He was Vegeta's best friend."  
"Oh." The captain said simply, rubbing the back of his bald head. "Carry on then." He said and walked out of the control room.  
'This is going to be a loooong trip...' Thought Bardock as he watched the endless stars pass by.  
  
Morning came quickly. The three saiyans were dressed and feed before the sun had a chance to rise enough to shead it's morning glow. They left and followed Phoenix as she lead the way to her best battle area.  
They landed on a large chard plain. It was scorched several times over by the looks of it. So much so that there were no more animals living in the area, not even vultures.  
Vegeta looked around. "Almost looks like home." He commented with a smirk then looked over at his opponent. She was dressed in her baggy flame pants and a red tank top. A head-band in her hair and for some reason she covered her eyes with red tinted glasses. She definaltly had the most style when it came to saiyans. To him it was somewhat refreshing to see change from the same old armor his kind wore.  
Phoenix glared at him. "What are you staring at!?" She shouted in rage.  
"Absolutly nothing." Vegeta said, grinning.  
It earned him the loudest growl he ever heard yet.  
Phoenix anger calmed a bit as she in turn, looked him over. "Rely on that armor to save you?" She asked, smirking and crossing her arms over her chest. "You'll definatly need it to stay alive in a battle against me!" She proclaimed as she took off her glasses and handed them to her father to hold. "Let's get it on!"  
Both took stances a few feet away from each other in the middle of the burnt plaine. They eyed each other for an opening.  
Vegeta noticed what was hidden under her red glasses. It was her deep emerald eyes. They seem to light up with her anger and anticipation of a fight.  
Seeing Vegeta distracted Phoenix flung herself forward towards him.  
Snapping out of it, Vegeta tried to block her but she dissapeared, leaving an after image of her sticking her tongue out at him. Growling Vegeta followed his scouter's signal but when he tried to hit what his scouter located he simply went through it. Another after image. That's when she struck.  
A knee to his chin in time with an elbow to his back then another knee to his stmoach before he landed a feet feet away from where she now stood.  
"I told you. Your armor is going to be the only thing that saves your life! And that toy is much to slow to keep up!" She teased him, getting back in her stance.  
Growling deeply, Vegeta got back up and glared at hier before lunging himself at her.  
This time she stayed still but was blocking him as he blacked her as she fought back. Grabbing a fist of each other they started to kick around in hopes to land a blow to the other. In the heat of the moment Phoenix swung her head to his, trying to knock him off. But fortunatly for Vegeta he saw it and pulled his head back in time and kneed her in the face. Quickly, while she was in a daze, he let go of her fist and started to punch and kick her mercilessly.  
Hissing in pain she quickly summoned up her ki and made a sword out of it in her free hand then swung at him. Like she thought, he moved away quickly, except for the fact that she still held his fist tightly. Grinning, she licked her lips. "Care to lose your arm, Princeling? It's not like anyone is going to miss it or you for that fact. The world is better off without any men!" She threaten him while waving the sword near his arm.  
Vegeta's growl deepen to match the one she had earlier and shot ki balls, one after another at her with his free hand till she was force to let go of him. Quickly he backed away and started to power up for a ki blast.  
Phoenix dispersed her ki sword and powered up to counter attack.  
Kakkarot watched as both glowed brightly. Phoenix a blackish red hue and Vegeta a dastling purple. He flew back quickly to stay out of harms way as either one of them could not only blow him up but the entire planet if they weren't careful.  
Then at once they let their blast loose.  
"Gallet Gun Attack!!" Shouted Vegeta, releasing the wildly flickering purple blast.  
"Dark Sun Attack!!" Shouted Phoenix in time, realeasing her large black flamed blast.  
Both blasts collided violently and fought for dominance to push the other back to it's creater. Vegeta's blast seemed the strongest as it pushed Phoenix's blast back quickly till she shouted, "Roaring Flames!". That's when small ki balls formed from the large blast and circled both blasts, heading for Vegeta. They hit him directly, one after another, distracting him well enough for him to lose control of the Gallet Gun. Both blast came flying at him.  
Kakkarot watched in horror as his best friend's body got hit in a brilliant flashs of light and fell to the ground, battered and bleeding. He quickly ran to Vegeta to check on him. Vegeta was concious, thankfully. His face, brunt and bleeding, was consorted in anguish. His eyes painfully trying to stay open.  
"Nice *cough* tricks! *cough cough*" Was all he could cough out before he passed out.  
Phoenix grined as she landed next to them. "I win!"  
Kakkarot tossed her glasses at her and picked Vegeta up. His glared pierced through her. "Don't you dare try to kill my friend!"  
Grinning, Phoenix put on her glasses and tried to ignore his glare. "Well maybe if he keeps surviving like this, I might keep him around for a new punching bag!" She laughed.  
"You can't keep the Prince! The whole planet will come after you!" Kakkarot warned.  
His daughter only shrugged and flew off.  
Sighing deeply, Kakkarot flew Vegeta's battered body home. 


	3. Getting To You

Chapter 3: Getting to you  
  
Kakkarot laid Vegeta down on the guest bed the Prince has been staying on. Then he went to his room and pulled out a jar of beans. He took one up and grounded it before going back to Vegeta and making him swallow it. These were said to be the decendant of the mighty senzu beans that were lost to this world tousands of years ago. They did not heal instantly like the senzus fut they did heal everything in a day.  
Afterwards Kakkarot took off Vegeta's armor and shirt and started to bandage his friend up. Then he tucked Vegeta in and went out to train in solitude for the rest of the day, praying there wouldn't be any more blood shed for the rest of the day.  
  
Phoenix sat quietly on a rock not far from where her father was training near there home. Laying next to her was a firey red wolf with dark emerald eyes that have seen their world come to an end long ago.  
"This friend of my father's is a strong one. I must drive him away or kill him before he causes any one of us to die like father caused mother to die..." Phoenix uttered lowly, petting the wolf's head.  
"Indeed." Answered the wolf as she frowned at Kakkarot. "But be careful dear, we don't want to see you in danger either."  
Phoenix smirked. "I love danger. Don't worry grandma. I'll make sure he knows fear like nothing he's ever felt before!" She declared, her dark emerald eyes flashing. "Men with pay dearly!"  
With that both got up and took a long walk through the woods while they descussed how they would seek revenge, never noticing the pair of dark black eyes that watched from the bushes.  
  
The rest of the day passed without incident. When morning came Vegeta finally awoke healthy and stronger then ever. He changed into the clothes that Kakkarot lent him and went down to the kitchen where Phoenix and Kakkarot were already near done eatting.  
Phoenix glared at him as he sat down.  
"Something wrong with your eyes to make them burn so much, girly?" Vegeta asked, smirking.  
"Hmph. How did you raise your power level so high when you woke up?" Phoenix asked as she looked over his completly healed body.  
Vegeta's smirk widen a bit. "Why should I tell a brat like you any of my little tricks?"  
"Feh, fine! Don't tell me then. But I want another match with you later today." Phoenix demanded.  
"Fine with me, girly." Vegeta answered before he ignored her and started to eat like he hasn't eatten in a day. Which in truth he hadn't.  
Phoenix watched him intently, studying him as she hoped to figure out his methode of raising his ki so fast. Even when she use to spar with her father she never increased that much. Yesterday's short fight only slightly raised her ki but not almost doubling like Vegeta's did!  
Vegeta raised his head as he senced her eyes on him. "What are you staring at now?" He asked while still eatting.  
Phoenix smirked. "A small hairy ape with no table manners and smells worst then a shunk! Go shower before the food spoils!" She teased him with a small laugh.  
Vegeta grunted. "I could say the same to you brat but I happen to be a lot more polite at the table then some." He answered as stared back at her.  
Kakkarot shook his head and tried not to laugh.  
Both eyed him. "What??" They asked in unision.  
"Nothing, nothing." Kakkarot responded with a chuckle as he got up to clear the table.  
"Hmph." Phoenix huffed as she got up and left for her morning exercises.  
Since the day was extermely warm she had put on her snug and short black jean shorts instead of her big baggy flame pants. As well as an old tank top that was ripped half way up her stmoach.  
Kakkarot noticed as Vegeta watched her go. "You know, she was right. A shower might help you right now." Kakkarot chuckled, evilly smirking.  
Vegeta shot him a deadly glare. "Oh shut up." He grumbled as he went up for his shower.  
A small smile formed on Kakkarot's face as he watched his friend leave. 'Maybe Vegeta can help tame her back into her old sweet self...That or they end up killing each other...' He thought as he sat down at the now cleaned up table.  
  
After dinner, Phoenix and Vegeta were back on the battle plaine and already duking it out fiercely. This time Vegeta was more then ready for her, his strenght raised high enough to defend anything she threw at him.  
When she formed her sword he blasted it away simply with a ki ball so it exploded in her hand, injurying her hand. When she used her after image image attack he used his ears and nose to find her and dodge.  
He taunted her and started to use his superior force to drive her body into the ground, back into the air then sending her injured body into a near by lake. Then he waited to see if she would rise or was to weak to submerge. After about a minute he got worried and went under to take her drowning body out. He laid her down and paniked. He didn't know how to save her. Unfortunatly for him he didn't notice her tail as it swung at him with full force. Vegeta went crashing down several yards away.  
Phoenix groaned and coughed up water as she tried to get up. "Stupid fool." She shouted out at him as he got up and came towards her again. "Never, ever, let your guard down!" She slowly rose to her feet, a bit off balance.  
Vegeta grinned. "Not bad, kid. If you were born a true saiyan on Vegetasei you might have made a perfect elite if not a captain of the King's guards."  
"Feh! I don't work for men or anyone else!" She shouted as she flew at him, knowing he would dodge. As he dodged, she surprised him with a large ki hammer. Slamming it into his side. It impacted and exploded, sending both to the ground with it's force.  
But Phoenix was the one who fell unconcious because her body couldn't handle another wound. She laid in a heap of rubble.  
Vegeta had fallen into the lake. It took a few minutes before he got his sences back and flew out, powering up to dry off. He looked around and spotted her. Quickly he dug her out of the rubble and picked her up. "I win." He whispered as he whipped blood and hair out of her face and checked her neck for a pulse. Finding it, weak but still there, he flew her back to Kakkarot to heal.  
  
Kakkarot sighed as he finished feeding the healing bean to his daughter and cleaned her up as best as possible. Sighing again, he tossed teh bloody towel into the sink and rinsing it then went to sit in the living room with his Prince. "You two should be a little less rutless, you know that? You both ended up on the verge of dying in the last two days!"  
Vegeta shrugged. "She started it. If she wantes to continue this then so be it. If she learned her lesson the she'll stop trying to kill me." He commented, lying on his side on the couch in nothing more then a pair of blue boxers.  
Kakkarot sighed another time, it was becoming an increasing habit these last few years. "Fine, but since tommorow she is out till night, you got the day off from trying to be killed."  
Vegeta grinned. "Then we can spar again!"  
Kakkarot nodded. "Sure, but you'll have to take it easy on me, you power level doubled since we last fought." He replied weakly.  
"Ha, I can always drive you to the point of death to help you out a bit with that." Vegeta suggested teasingly.  
Kakkarot chuckled a little. "I don't think you want to give Phoenix more reasons to kill you."  
Vegeta's brow arched. "Why would it be another rease?" He asked as he sat up a little to listen.  
"Well she took it pretty damn hard when her mother died. Imagine what she might do if she sees you trying to kill the only parent she's got left?" Kakkarot pointed out with a hidden sigh.  
"Yeah but if she lived on Vegetasei she would have killed you either way. Parents usually don't last long, you know that." Vegeta said. "Soon I'll have to kill my father to become King, stupid as that tradition is."  
Kakkarot nodded. "Well I'm off to bed. Good night, Vegeta." He said to his friend as he went up the stairs to his room.  
"G'night." Replied Vegeta.  
Vegeta waited a bit before heading upstaires himself. When he went passed by Phoenix's room, he decided to peek in. He saw her lying on the bed but to his amazement she seemed to move a lot, or trying to at least. Quietly he entred the room and walked up to her. He looked at her face to see if she was awake but thankfully she wasn't. He studied her movements. It looked to him as if she was having a nightmare. Carefully he ran hishand over her warm forhead then down over her soft cheeks. It seemed to calm her a lot.  
Phoenix's body stopped moving completly after a minute or two but her face still held the pain that her nightmare gave her.  
Vegeta waited a minute before moving his hand again. Slowly he petted her cheek, fasinated by it's softness then her forhead and hair for a little while before he noticed her eyes open and looking at him.  
Her eyes seem to burn in anger and a little of something else...  
Vegeta removed his and and stared back.  
"What...are you doing?" She managed to ask weakly and painfully.  
"...Calming you down." Vegeta explained, or tried to. Truelly he didn't know why he even came into her room. "If you kept moving around wildly you wouldn't heal correctly. Then how am I suppose to fight you when you're not healed right?" He tried to make up anything, anything at all.  
Phoenix looked skeptical for a moment then smirked weakly. "I'll win, no matter what." she whispered.  
Vegeta smirked as well. "You can try, brat. Only try." He replied as he lifted her blanket, that had fallen off her, back in place.  
Her eyes closed half way but didn't take her gaze off him, not trusting him yet thankfull in a small way.  
He looked at her for a second before turning to leave, his tail moving over her cheek unconciously and waving behind him as he left. "Sleep well, brat. You'll need as much as possible." With that said he went to his room for the night.  
"No. No I won't." Phoenix whispered tiredly as she fell back to sleep with the scent of Vegeta lulling her into a peaceful rest. 


	4. Found Out

**Chapter 4: Found Out**

Dark eyes surveyed the two males saiyans sparring from afar. He waited many hours for them to come to a pause before approaching them.

Vegeta's eyebrow rose as a raven colored wolf walked up to Kakkarot, slowly as it changed into a man in black clothes and black hair.

Kakkarot looked up and smiled at the man and rose to shake his hand. "It's been awhile, Skye. What could have possibly brought you away from your hiding hole?"

"Women trouble, I'm afraid. Yours to be more exact." Skye sighed. "I caught young Phoenix and my mother together two days ago. I found out that mother was the one you made Phoenix blame you for the misfortune of my dear departed sister, Airlia. They were also plotting on how to get rid of your friend here." He explained as he look to Vegeta.

"What?! How could she ever believe such a thing!" Kakkarot asked in shocked and anger. "I loved Airlia more then life itself! If I got there earlier I might have been able to save her but..." Kakkarot sighed. "Can it be true that I am responsible for her death?"

Skye shook his head. "You didn't know and did all you could. You should not blame yourself, my friend. All I know is that you should talk to my mother before she goes any further." He replied then left, changing back into his wolf form.

Kakkarot nodded as he watched Skye running off into the woods then turned his attention to Vegeta who had been patiently watching them. "Listen, I'll have to talk to her now before Phoenix wakes up and tries to stop me from going. Can you make sure she doesn't wake up before I return?"

Vegeta nodded. "No worries. It's a simple babysitting job..."

Kakkarot smirked. "Yeah, sure it is. Thanks." He laughed softly before running off into the forest at high speed.

The Prince flew back to the house. He headed up the stairs to go shower but he noticed the bathroom door slightly open and steam coming out of it. He peek cautiously in and spotted Phoenix sitting on the ground, her body resting against the tub that was starting to over flood. She wasn't moving an inch as the water slowly dripped down on her. He rushed in and shut the water and kneel down next to her. Vegeta took her by the shoulders and looked her over. Her eyes were glazed over and her body shivered slightly in the towel around her. "You are so stubborn." He said as he picked her and carried her back into her bed. He looked her over. "But you are just as beautiful..." Vegeta commented silently before leaving the room and went to take his shower.

Bardock scanned the blue and green planet with his scouter as his ship approached. He noticed his son's ki which had grown higher then he expected over the years, as well as the Prince's that seemed to have doubled since he left his home world. A frowned crossed his face as he couldn't detect his grand-daughters ki. He quickly ordered his sons to set the ship down a few yards away from Kakkarot's house.

Within twenty minutes they had landed and got out.

Tales took in a large wiff of air. "Ah, it's good to be back! This place doesn't smell so foul." He chuckled.

"It's always foul when your around." Radditz insulted his younger brother with a smirk.

Tales glared at him, ready to hit him but Nappa came strolling between them, pushing them out of his way and walked up to Bardock. "Is he here?" He demanded.

Bardock was silent for a moment. "Yes. But I request to go speak to him first."

"Why is that, soldier?" Nappa asked in his usual idiotical tone.

"Because you might scare him off. And besides, I was his former trainer. I know him best." Bardock replied frankly.

Nappa growled at him. "You got two hours before I intervene!"

"Yes sir." Bardock acknowledged before flying off where his scouter led him to find Vegeta.

Kakkarot walked up the old cave which served as Phoenix (Phoenix's grand-mother) and Thundar's home. "Phoenix! Come out, I need to speak to you immediatly!" He shouted.

A growl came from the cave as an old redish wolf patted out. "What do you want, you scum?" She barked out, baring her teeth at him.

Kakkarot glared at her. "I'm here to tell you that never again will you be alowed to go near my daughter!" He said with the most determination he had in years. "If you come near her, I swear you will regret it."

"She is no longer yours! You lost her the moment my precious Airlia died! It's your fault! She is my daughter now! Besides, there is no way you could ever stop her from seeing me, she rather kill you first!" Phoenix shouted back angerly, her fur standing on end as she was prepared to lash out at him his her claws.

Kakkarot growled deeply, glowing in an intense red aura that pushed back Phoenix in slight fear. "She belongs to me. You twisted her for years but now it ends! Never step close to her again!" He shouted as he sent a blast in front of her feet, making her jump back before he turned and flew off.

Phoenix look up at him go, a growl stuck in her throat. "Murderer. You'll always be one."

Bardock stepped up to his old vacation house and walked on in without knocking. He scanned the area with his scouter and found both Vegeta and a weak Phoenix upstaires. He went up and check on Phoenix before anything else. He peered into the room and saw her on the bed, on top of the covers and only wrapped in a towel. He was about to enter but he heard Vegeta come out of the shower, also in a towel.

"Bardock...?" Vegeta questionned suspiciously as he saw his old mentor.

Bardock frowned at him. "Why is she laying half naked and so weak on her bed?"

"Erm...She was injuired in our last fight and was stubborn enough to try to clean herself up when she was still healing..." Vegeta answered as he walked closer. "Did it really take this long to find me? Are you the only one that came?" He asked, somewhat happy to see his old friend.

Bardock raised a brow before smirking. "Didn't care much to find ya, boy. And no, unfortunatly I'm not alone. Your father ordered Nappa to come along for the ride, as well as my other sons for my crew. Now get your butt dressed. We don't have much time before Nappa tries to take charge to get you home."

Vegeta frowned. "I'm not going back. I'm happy here." His eyes trailed over to Phoenix's room. "I want to try to live here like Kakkarot did." His eyes shifted back to Bardock. "So, go tell that baka I refuse and he nor any army of his can stop me any more!"

Inside the room, Phoenix eyes were open as she listened to the arguement outside her door. The thought of Vegeta staying was not setting well with her. She had to help get him out.

"Vegeta! Don't be stubborn! You're the crown prince and must take your place as King in a few months!" Bardock tried reasonning with the Prince but he knew how stubborn he was. He stood up straight and thought on the look that Vegeta gave earlier. "Do you have a... thing for my grand-daughter? You do know it's forbidden to mix your blood with a half-breed."

Vegeta growled at him. I do not tend to take her as my mate! She is my sparring partner of sorts...She is my only compitition now." His voice seemed truthful but his eyes seem to quiver in doubt of his own words.

Bardock sighed. "You know better, boy. Maybe you can bring her with you but don't expect the King to be happy that you bring a half-breed girl who is just as strong as you. You know how he tends to be."

"I'm not going back, Bardock. Besides, she is to stubborn to come and even if she did she'd kill him before I had the chance to!" Vegeta stated and smirked a little.

The door to Phoenix's room slid open further and Phoenix's form walked out, claded only in a long sleved shirt that runs half way to her knees. "Then I shall solve this problem. Vegeta, you and I are going to battle again. This time is the last time. If I win you must go back to were you came from!" Phoenix challenged, eyes narrowed at him with hate.

The Prince was speachless for a moment before speaking. "And if I win you must come with me anywhere I choose and stay my sparring partner till I deem worthy of tossing you away!" He declared.

Bardock smirked. "Then it's seatled. Tommorow morning at dawn in Phoenix's place of choosing."

Both stubborn saiyans nodded in agreement.

"Now leave already so I can rest!" Phoenix ordred the men.

Both men went downstaires as she went back and fell back in bed.


	5. The Challenge

**Chapter 5: The Challenge  
**By TaiBulma

Bardock returned to the ship and informed Nappa of the new situation.

"Say what!?" Nappa shouted as he checked his scouter for Phoenix's and Vegeta's power levels. "How could such a weak half-breed do anything against our Prince when he's tripled like that? Her power is almost at human level!"

"She's injured. Of course her level is low. She's probably as strong as him. with the training they've been doing since he left." Bardock said as he shrugged, bored with Nappa and his stupidity. "Any ways he'll come with us if he loses or might come with us if he wins.. only bringing her along."

"He has no choice to come with us! This is a waist of time!" Nappa barked out at him angrily. "Besides, how does he expect to bring a half-breed to Vegetasei? It's unheard of!"

"What do you intend to do about it? He's clearly far more powerful than you or any army we can get and so is she. Now just calm down, it's only a day of delay. It's not like they can take forever to fight you know. Now go explore the place or something to calm yourself before you blow up our only means to get home!" Bardock ordered and left the control room to go to his.

The two fighters were more than eager to start their battle already both were up well before sunrise. Stretching and flexing taunt muscles for the days festivities. If you could call it that...to begin. Kakkarot was up about an hour and a half later fixing and preparing breakfast. The two fighters decided to stay well away from each other until it was time for their big battle. They came inside both silently eating when the food was ready, both all to ready to begin their battle for supremacy. Only one would be left to stand at the end of this great and glorious battle. These two fighters burned inwardly with the desire for battle. And the moment the sun showed even a sparkling hint in the sky they were both up and headed out.

The battlefield to be, was the charred area of barren wasteland that Phoenix had so adequately desolated. Yes it seemed fit that this desolate piece of wasteland was to be the battleground for determining what shall become of their lives. Who will live and who will walk away victor? All this was about to be determined.

Bardock was to be the referee seeing as how he was the only one who Phoenix didn't exactly hate with a passion. Thus he walked out onto the battlefield knowing that they would both be there early ready and eagerly awaiting the staunch battle to begin. Bardock walked to the middle of the blackened arena and raised his hands to opposing fighters then spoke.

"This fight shall be one to determine who shall and who shall not?! The winner walking away with his pride the self-knowing that they are the most superior and undoubtedly the best. Along with whatever of resolve the two have come to. As Kakkarot had previously informed. There shall be no complete slaughtering. No one is to die. But...", pauses.

Kakkarot's head jerks in his fathers direction with a questioning glare.

"But you'd be surprised what you could live through. There fore you can cut, mangle, brutalize and beat to your bloody little hearts content. Just leave a small breath of life in your opponent.", smiles with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Now that I like the sound of!", Phoenix smirked wickedly.

"Fine by me!", Vegeta smirked back devilishly.

"Then let the fight....BEGIN!!!!!!!!", he shouted.

The first bout of the match wasn't so much for trying to hurt the other one brutally but more so warm up and gage their skill and power.

"Man look at em go.", Radditz said.

"Heh! That's my niece!", Tales smirked proudly.

"They're not even trying right now....They're merely playing with each other.", Bardock stated.

"How can you tell it looks serious enough to me?", Nappa stated.

"I assure you what my father says is true. My young Fino has not even begun to unleash even a fraction of her power.", Kakkarot stated.

"Then this should be really interesting.", Nappa smirked.

"Hmph. Indeed. If they don't kill each other first.", Bardock stated.

"hmm.", was Kakkarot's only reply.

Out in the battlefield...it was just clashes of light and roars of thunder as the two warriors duked it out in heavens above before coming to an abrupt halt.

"Alright young onna. I've warmed up enough. No more games. Time for the real battle to begin.", Vegeta stated.

"Very well...And don't call me onna. My name is PHOENIX! Learn it, remember it, use it.", she stated.

"I'll call you whatever I like. Especially once I have won this battle.", he smirked.

"Hah. If you keep dreaming you'll never beat me sleeping.", she smirked.

"Then how about we both get on with it and see just who emerges victorious from their dreams.", he smiled slyly.

"Let's go motor-mouth.", she stated and flew at him with ramming precision.

He was prepared for her...or so he thought. She immediately faded in behind him which he half expected. But what he didn't expect was for a return pummel from her to his front. Which she executed skillfully. With another quick fade in, in front of him.

"This is to easy. I'd thought for sure you'd put up more of a challenge what with your precious title being on the line young prince.", she stated mockingly.

"Grr. Woman I shall make you pay for your insolence.", he growled.

"then make me pay.", she smiled.

Then it began once again. It was almost like a vicious dance between the two of them. Whenever one would land a solid punch the other would quickly recover returning the blow tenfold. All the while their power slowly yet steadily rising with each move.

"Bardock I don't think my scouter is working.", Nappa stated.

"Why?", Bardock asked tho he knew why he asked.

"Cause the readings on here keep going on and they don't appear to be stopping on either of them. I could understand the prince but that pathetic little...", is cut off.

"Watch it Nappa...She may be half breed but she's still my granddaughter!", Bardock stated with a little more emotion than he intended.

"Heh. Well Bardock this is a side of you I don't get to see so often. Of course you being such a low ranking officer as far as the fighting goes. I can understand why you drip with emotion from time to time.", he stated.

"Yes. Perhaps you're right. Or perhaps your mind just lacks the comprehension to accumulate such knowledge and transverse it to a more reasonable form other than the neanderthalean way that you have become accustomed to.", he stated.

"Wh.. Ahh... I don't know what you just said but if you insulted me I'm gonna make you pay.", he stated angrily.

"Now Nappa. Why would I want to insult such a man of your gigantic proportions into alleviating his pain by performing vagrant actions to my bodily personage?", he smiled slightly.

"SHUT UP AND STOP TALKING UNLESS IT'S IN SAIYANESE!!!", he growled.

"As you wish.", he smiled and turned back to the fight.

Radditz and Tales were listening at the exchange and thoroughly enjoyed their fathers mocking of the large man. Of course they kept this to themselves as they watched the battle unfold before them.

They had flown directly at each other, power shields flaring around them. Each trying to over power the other. But failing. When they tried to force their power onto the other all that ended up happening was their own power shields blowing each of them back causing them to spin for a moment in the air. Before catching themselves and landing firmly on the ground causing massive ripples of the earth beneath their feet to sail out past them to the onlookers before dying down.

"So the prince has a little fight in him does he.", she smiled.

"I have much more than that impudent brat!", he stated trying to anger her.

"DON'T CALL ME A BRAT YOU SAIYAN PIG!!!", she growled angrily.

Vegeta was gonna get mad at her for the insult but instead he started laughing in her face.

Which only served to infuriate her more.

She growled dangerously and before he realized what had happened she landed a solid punch in his jaw.

He stammered back then smirked at her.

"What was that a love tap?", he grinned.

"GAH!!! UH!!! I HATE YOU!!!", she screamed and powered up more for one of her special attacks.

A wave of her hands projected several small orbs of energy before her.

Vegeta was about to redirect her attack when he saw how small they were. How she planned to hurt him with such small amounts of energy was beyond him. He just watched for a moment keeping a slight guard up.

She lowered her head for a moment and closed her eyes he couldn't make out what she was saying but her mouth was definitely moving. When she raised her head back up her eyes looked as tho they glowed a bit. She smiled a sinister look at him then dropped her right hand and raised her head staring directly at him. The orbs quickly turned into daggers of energy that shot out at their target with incredible lightening speed. He was stunned at first and quickly raised an energy shield but not fast enough to stop all of her energy attacks from hitting him. He got two good scrapes on his left arm and leg.

She smiled with an almost feral glint in her eyes. He frowned and quickly realized that regardless to what he had planned at this point at this moment she was truly his enemy perhaps not mortal enemy but an enemy none the less and she would do whatever it took to defeat him. Therefore he knew he would have to do everything he had to do to defeat her if he wanted her for his prize among other things.

"Impressive.", he smiled wiping a small trickle of blood from his leg and arm.

"Now it gets interesting.", she smiled having drawn first blood as she had done with their very first battle before.

Now...now she wanted to taste her enemies blood as he licked the bottom of her boot and tasted the dusts.

They both powered up to their maximum.

"It looks like their about to really go at it now.", Tales stated.

"Yeah. And from the looks on their faces. I don't think neither one of them is going to back down unless their almost dead.", Radditz stated.

"Man Prince Vegeta is in for it.", Tales stated.

"Heh yeah Fino about as abusive in the fighting arena as the prince.", Radditz stated.

"Yeah they'd make good mates.", Tales teased.

"I wouldn't say that to loud if I were you.", Radditz stated.

"Maybe but I bet the prince already has his eyes set on her.", Tales stated.

"Yeah right. Only to use as a beat down toy.", he stated.

"No I think it's more than that.", Tales stated.

"That's always been your problem little brother.", Radditz stated.

"Nani?(What?)", he questioned.

"You think to much.", he smirked and laughed a little at him.

"Har har har. Very funny coming from a porcupine.", he spat back.

"Watch it or...", is cut off.

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!! I'm trying to watch the fight and your incessant jabbering is distracting me.", Bardock frowned.

"Fine.", they both grumbled and continued watching the fight before another idea struck their head.

"Hey Radditz?", he whispered.

"What?", he said lowly.

"How about a little wager on the fight?", Tales asked.

"Sure...but I get to pick first.", he said.

"Fine.", he frowned.

"My money's on the prince.", Radditz stated.

"Perfect cause I was gonna put money on Fino.", he said.

"Hahaha. ::gets a sideways look from his father and pipes down a bit:: Heh. This is gonna be the easiest bet I've ever made.", he smiled.

"Yeah we'll see.", he said.

They both then paid close attention to the fight.

Fino had somehow managed a strangle hold on Vegeta. She formed small energy cuffs around his arms and legs. They were strong enough to hold him but only for a few seconds so she had to hurry and get it right.

"Time to have some fun.", she smiled. And wrapped her legs around Vegeta holding his body close to hers. This closeness in proximity was enough of a distraction for her to get in a good pile-driver move. Up in the air they both went and down at blinding speed they both came. By the time Vegeta came to the realization of the fact his head was about to take a nose dive literally into the dirt it was to late. ::he growled angrily at himself for letting himself become distracted so easily::

It won't happen again., he growled breaking her ki energy cuffs around his arms and legs.

She jumped back with a satisfied smirk on her face especially since she still didn't have a drop of her own blood on her. Just a lot of sweat.

"You know I was a bit ticked that I had to do this but now...::grins:: now I'm glad...This is the most fun I've had beating up on a guy since well.. since never. All these earth weaklings are no fun. And well dad...can't very well kill him now can I. Tho the thought has crossed my mind from time to time.", she frowned slightly before returning her attention back to the fight at hand.

"Well now that you've had your little fun I think it's time you tasted a bit of your own blood.", he grinned and powered up a massive wave of ki energy.

"FATAL BLAST ATTACK!!!", he yelled out sending a what look like shockwave of light ki energy hurtling rapidly towards her. It was to big for her to move out of the way in time so she did the only thing she could think of and that was to send out her own attack to counter it.

"DEVILS BANG ATTACK!!!!", she yelled out sending a red sphere of energy hurtling back towards the blast Vegeta sent towards her. Unfortunately by the time her blast actually collided with his blast had made it over halfway to her and tho they both got knocked back she took the brunt of the blast flying back until she finally landed on the ground and skidded a few more feet against the already charred and blackened earth.

Well that did it. She was madder than a hornets nest. (::grins::) She jumped up on woozy legs blood trickled from her scraped legs and arm. She looked down at herself and then back up at him angrily. She raised her ki energy enough to heal herself a bit faster. Then she plowed into him like a mad bull. Vegeta was sure that blast would have kept her down longer but it instead only seemed to intensify her need to defeat him.

Inwardly he smiled at the challenge while outwardly he remained a hardened vigil of a warrior. Again they were locked in an ever going battle. Fist flying and ramming against one another knees and legs twisting and maneuvering in ways only a skilled warrior could perfect. And after they tired of that they began their ki assaults upon one another yet again.

"SOLAR FLARE!!!", she screamed out causing Vegeta to go blind for a moment.

"DARK PHOENIX LIGHTENING ATTACK!!!", she yelled out while he was blinded sending a dangerous attack his way. It took on the form of a giant blue and orange lightening bird that moved straight towards its victim with such precision and speed that had you have blinked you would have missed it for certain.

Vegeta could sense the energy wave coming his way but he hadn't the speed to outrun it at least not being blind. So he did the only thing he could. He raised his ki energy shield around him but not fast enough to stop all of the blast. He was knocked back several hundred yards. And to make matters worse Fino was incoming. She flew at him so fast they weren't sure at first what happened. But when they saw Vegeta getting pummeled on the ground like that they realized what was happening.

"I would like my money in small unmarked bills.", Tales teased.

"The fight isn't over yet until the Prince gives up and that will never happen!", Radditz growled.

"We shall see.", he smiled.

Kakkarot stares back in awe and shock at the whole seen.

"Gah...man...Vegeta...what are you thinking? I know you're a better fighter than this.", frowns clenching his hands into tight fists.

You can't let her win...You just can't....If you don't stop her now...Kami....

"VEGETA GET UP AND STOP PLAYING AROUND WITH HER!!! I'VE SEEN YOU FIGHT!! HECK I EVEN USED TO BE YOUR SPARRING PARTNER AT ONE POINT!!! I KNOW YOU'RE BETTER THAN THIS!!! AND SO IS SHE!! SO IF YOU REALLY WANNA PROVE WHO THE STRONGEST IS STOP PLAYING GAMES AND GET UP AND FIGHT!!!", he yelled out the anger evident in his voice.

He said this mostly hoping to cause a stir of emotion in Vegeta's pride enough to get him to fight back.

Well apparently it was enough because the next thing that everyone knew Vegeta had somehow reversed the situation. He increased his energy field enough to blow her off him, then quickly subdue her and have her pinned underneath him.

"YOU FOOL!! GET THE HELL OFF ME NOW!!!", she fumed.

"Now now...you seemed to be having so much fun before I thought you would enjoy it if the tables were turned for a little while.", he smiled.

"HAH! IN YOUR DREAMS!!!", she growled and sent a ki blast from her body some how to his blasting him back off her.

"Nice little trick! Don't expect it to save you again!", he stated.

"HMPH! I'd have had you if my father hadn't interfered!", she growled angrily.

"Foolish girl! you should be thankful he did. What type of Saiyan wants a pitiful defeat! Kakkarot was correct I should not have been playing with you...For a moment once again I had forgotten you were my enemy"...He moved closer and she in-turn moved closer their arms and hands up ready to pummel the other into oblivion.

"You appeared to me as nothing more than an exotic Saiyaness with the power of a queen at your fingertips.", he said the other part just loud enough for her to hear but low enough for none others.

This of course took her into shock for a moment but only a moment.

"SHUT UP!! KEEP YOUR PATHETIC ATTEMPTS AT BRIBERY TO YOURSELF!!", she fumed and began punching furiously at him once again.

He blocked all and gave as good as he got.

The time was quickly drawing to a close...and he had no intentions of letting this fight take place any longer than a day. After all...he had a father's wishes to blatantly crush. And to do that he would have to defeat her as quickly as possible so he could hurry and get off of this worthless rock pile.

They continued this taundry onslaught of punches and kicks for what seemed like hours before Phoenix finally tired of it and decided to blast him to kingdom come.

She flew back, growled, raised her arms up to the heavens then brought them down quickly in front of her.

Vegeta saw that she was preparing for another quick attack and this time he wasted no time in creating his own attack. He pulled his arms back from his body summoning up a massive array of ki energy. Then he quickly thrust them forward in front of him while clasping his hands together in the shape of a gun aimed directly at her.

She had learned from her last mistake this time she had already had two attacks in mind one right behind the other the first attack would slow his attack on her just long enough for her to complete the second phase and blast him once again.

"FIIIIIREEEE BIRDOOOOOOOOOO SLAAAASHHH ATTACKK!!!!", she yelled out and a massage energy wave as before except the coloring was a reddish orange color, it came flying straight at him like a bird as before, its head flying straight as an arrow.

"SUPERRRRRR GALVANIZEEEED GUNNNNNNN DEMOLITION ATTACK!!!!!", he yelled out.

The beam came erupting from his fingertips so massive and so quickly she almost froze in her attack but quickly continued and just in time too.

"DARRRRRRKKKKK JURANAIIIIIIII DEMONNNNN ANNIHILATION!!!!!", she yelled out.

Her entire body had become enveloped in a unified dark blood red aura of energy. Out from her body came several orbs of red surrounded by a golden hue. The orbs then stretched themselves out as before, as they quickly flew at him surrounding him on all sides. Then quickly she closed her arms and the sword like orbs came closing in on him so quickly he had no time to react. He took his eyes off of his own blast. It struck her right as she finished her blast. And she was blown back several hundred yards. But Vegeta was by far much worse off. The explosion that engulfed him when those blades all sphered into his body was enormous. And to make matters worse it was like they were on some type of second trigger because even after they all blew up a dark aura encased him trying to completely crush the life from him. He had just enough energy to send an outward blast to stop it but then he collapsed to the ground for a moment as his body registered all of the pain.

From far away she lay there smiling as she felt his ki energy dropping slowly.

"I.. hehe....I did it...baka...foolish male.....I am the greatest warrior alive...None can defeat me.", she smiled pulling herself up slowly from the ground. She had hurt her leg and side badly and despite the limp everyone knew she had, she did her best to hold in the pain and walk upright and proudly over to her fallen victim.

The pride she felt over this battle was unlike any other battle she had ever faced. All of her past opponents were of no match to her. But finally she had met one who came close to rivaling her own strength and defeated him. The pleasure and thrill of the battle afterwards was great within her. She continued to walk smiling defiantly all the while at the body that she could see getting closer and closer to her.

No...Vegeta...you...you lost....how could you have lost....you of all people...That's it....I've lost my daughter for ever...Now...I have nothing left of my mate...for my own daughter has been turned against me and I can never get her back now..., he sighed sadly.

And had he not have been Saiyan he would have let the tears that threatened to fall leave his eyes...but his pride held him together as he turned and walked off.

"That's twice now I've lost you my mate...my love.", he said and continued walking headed back to the house.

Those standing closest to him heard his words and said nothing.

Vegeta however....he had always shared a special friendship...all be it strange and somewhat twisted at times but a friendship none the less. And that moment was the moment he chose to hear his friends if he would say such a thing...hear his silent inner cries that he being a prince was afforded to do and had the ability to do. And what he heard angered him in some ways and hurt in others. Kakkarot had more faith in him than possibly he even had.

I will not let this female beat me!, his mental thoughts shouted out to Kakkarot who stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly.

"Vegeta...", he said lowly and just watched.

He tried to get up but every muscle and bone in his body ached from the pain.

He laid there a little longer willing the pain away in his mind to continue his torturous battle.

But there now not more than 4 feet from him and closing was Phoenix. Closer she came and closer still, till she had him where she wanted him...flat on his back licking the dust.

She stepped across his body straddling him one hand planted firmly against his chest while the other raised back to power up a blast to finish him off.

Vegeta stared at this creature before him...beautiful as she was dangerous....the perfect combination in a mate....but while he stared at her he looked into her eyes and let his mind reach out to touch hers as best he could. It being quite well guarded. And as he stared into those green embers of burning flames...he could feel her pain inside. It was great...to great for anyone to bear such...he just continued to stare and his expression softened a bit towards her. It being the two of them there, her there where she was and he where he was, he let a smile for her play across his lips every so slightly. The look in his eyes caused her to hesitate a moment longer than she should have...He knew he had to save her from herself...not just for her sake but for Kakkarot's as well...He had heard how the bond between Saiyan mates could be so strong it drove the other to near insanity to the point where they wanted to kill themselves. And obviously the only thing that held Kakkarot together all these years was his offspring. If she was what he needed to have a reason to stay in this world it was the least he could do for him. But he would never tell another living soul such a thing.

In her moment of hesitation Vegeta shot his hand forward into her chest blasting her back off of him. The blast was not strong enough to kill her but it was enough to severely hurt her. She tried to get up but her whole body felt as tho it were on fire. She tried to push herself through the pain. She growled and climbed slowly to her feet. But not before Vegeta rammed her back into the ground. Just hard enough to make her unconscious. And there she lay unmoving.

"Pay up little brother.", Radditz smirked.

"For that it was worth it.", Tales said shocked.

Vegeta...thank you my friend., he thought out mentally to him.

He just nodded his head slowly right before passing out as his body told him it was nappy time.

"Well that's that...The prince won and now we can get off of this blasted rock pile!", Nappa stated.

"Yes but don't forget Kakkarot is to come as well.", he said.

"Of course. Can't very well take the brat and leave her father behind. After all...I'm sure the king will want to deal with him personally for his actions.", Nappa stated.

"Perhaps.", Bardock stated and walked over to them. He picked them both up and headed back to the ship with them.

"KAKKAROT!! GET YOUR THINGS WE'RE LEAVING!!", his father shouted at him.

For a second Kakkarot almost felt as tho he were two years old again....But shook it off and ran and quickly gathered up as many of his things as he could including his daughters things and headed back out to the ship with them loading their things up.

"Good to have you back little brother.", Radditz stated.

"Yeah real good.", Tales smirked.

"Yeah I'll bet.", he stated and continued loading their belongings.

"If you guys want me to have time to fix something to eat before we leave you'd better help me get this stuff loaded and without breakage otherwise no food at all but this ships stuff.", he stated.

They grumbled and did as he asked but only cause they preferred the taste of their brothers food now that he'd actually learned how to cook.

The next morning at the crack of dawn everyone was up and preparing to board the ship and leave.

"Father I have to make a stop first before we go.", he said.

"BOY! it's getting late!", his father stated.

"I'll be back shortly just keep the motor running!", he stated with a slight frown and walked out then flew off quickly through the woods.

Exactly 5 minutes later (him flying so fast took less time to get where he was going), he landed in a small clearing.

"Thundar....Thundar!", he called a little louder.

Thundar growled a bit at having to get up so early. He trotted out to see what Kakkarot wanted.

"Yes boy what is it?", he frowned slightly.

"I just came to say goodbye.", he said.

"What...what do you mean? Where are you going?", he stated.

"Back to my home planet...and I'm taking Phoenix with me.", he stated.

"No you can't! She's all I have left to remember my daughter by.", he stated.

"I'm sorry but we have to go...If I don't take her now I may never get her back.....After all the lies she's been told about me....it's a wonder she hasn't even killed me...And I have to do something to get her back.", he stated with a frown.

"What are you talking about?...What lies what's wrong?", he questioned.

"I guess she didn't mention it to you did she...No sense it drudging it up then. Enough wedges have been placed in this pack...I won't place another.", he said.

"Just...tell the others....We will return one day...and who knows...when we do...she may even be mated herself.", he smiled.

"Kakkarot...I'm not totally sure what you mean by all this...but I do understand the fact that you need to take her and get away from here for a while...Therefore I will not give you any argument but this...if you don't come back to see us one day soon....I will hunt you down and make you pay.", he chuckled lightly.

"Hehe. Don't worry I wouldn't want that. We'll be back. But I'm telling you now...we're going to be gone for at least a year. maybe two.. I'm not sure yet. But I just thought you should know. And if we come back before that time then chances are there was a very volatile and good reason why.", he stated.

"Understood. Now go...and you take care of my granddaughter...I want to see her again.", he said.

"I will. Goodbye and thank you Thundar.", he stated.

"For what?", he questioned.

"For treating me as one of your pack despite how things may have gone.", he said.

He nodded his head then Kakkarot hugged him and quickly turned and flew off.

"Good bye...son.", he said after he was out of ear shot.

He then turned and trotted back inside to rest.


End file.
